YuGiOh! The OOC Virus!
by Tubular
Summary: It's a normal summer afternoon when Yugi and the gang hear about the highly contagious OOC Virus. Um...that's all I can think of for now. R&R please!


Hello! This is the first YGO fic i've written since...a long time ago. It's a bit of a long story of how I came up with this. Anyways, forgive me please if the characters act a little weird.  
  
there's some dueling in it, please forgive me if some of the card effects are off.  
  
Anyways...enjoy. And don't forget to R&R! ^^ and no flames! \_/  
  
Disclaimer: K, this is the only time I'm doing this. If there are people out there stupid enough to think I own Yu-Gi-Oh!, then that's their problem. So here it is, I don't own Yu-gi-oh!  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! The OOC Virus!  
  
It was a perfectly boring day in the middle of summer. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea were all at Yugi's house to waste some time.  
  
Tristan was eating and watching tv, Yugi and Joey were dueling on the coffee table, and Tea was just sitting on the couch, observing the place. None of them had anything better to do, really.  
  
"Now," Yugi declared, (not Yami, he was sleeping in the puzzle) "I sacrafice Alpha the Magnet Warrior for the Dark Magician girl. I then attack your alligator sword."  
  
"Not so fast, Yug, I activate my trap card, Chasm of Spikes. Say bye-bye to your magician, and 1000 life points!" (Half of DMG's atk. i think that's it's effect.)  
  
Yugi's LP: 350  
  
Joey's LP: 700  
  
"Will you two be quiet, I'm trying to watch TV," Tristan complained.  
  
"Tristan, this is Yugi's house, he can be as loud as he wants," Tea retorted.  
  
"No he can't!" came Yugi's mom's voice from the other room.  
  
"Sorry, Tristan," Yugi apologized, "it's been a while since I've played like this. Ive become so used to being twenty feet away from my opponent at a dueling arena or using a duel disk."  
  
The duel continued a while, Yugi ended up winning by a slim margin. Shortly after the duel, something very interesting came on tv.  
  
It was the news. "This just in," said the middle-aged female reporter, "a new disease is sweeping Japan. Medical experts are calling it the OOC Virus.  
  
The symtoms include the victim acting strangely out of character, and the OOC virus has been said to be highly contagious. In other news..."  
  
Yugi looked slightly worried, "An OOC virus? That sounds dangerous."  
  
"Wait," Tea said, "OOC Virus? Isn't that OOC in itself?"  
  
"I'm not worried," Joey claimed, "I've got an immune system that's tough as nails!"  
  
"I bet you don't even know what an immune system is," Tristan snickered.  
  
"What? Of course I know what an immune system is! I may not be the smartest guy on earth, but I ain't stupid!"  
  
Tea, getting annoyed, asked "Will you two stop fighting?"  
  
This kind of stuff continued for a while, then Joey spoke up, "Hey, whaddya guys say we blow this popsicle stand and go find something to do."  
  
Everyone complied with this and left the house, not thinking one bit of the OOC Virus repoted ealier in the news. However, it would soon be the only thing on their minds.  
  
At the mall, the four were just sitting around, eating lunch, and minding their own buisiness. Until they met up with a familiar face.  
  
"Serenity!" Joey called out, waving over to his sister, and offered her a seat with him and his friends. But Serenity looked...different.  
  
She was dressed in her usual outfit, except it was all black. She had also painted her nails black and was wearing black lipstick. She was so pale it looked as if she hadn't gotten sun in years. To make things creepier, she was wearing a ;arge chain around her neck, and at the bottom was hanging a silver pentagram.  
  
"Hello Joesph," she said in a zombie-like tone, and sat down across from him.  
  
"Um...Serentiy..." Tristan said nervously, "You look...nice."  
  
"You like it?" She asked again in the zombie voice. I've decided that this would be my new look."  
  
"And what a look it is!" Joey exclaimed, trying his hardest to sound encouraging.  
  
"Anywys, it was nice meeting you, but I must go now. I've got to go sell my soul. Bye." Serenity left, and then Tea said, "Wait! I'll come with you!"  
  
She, like Yugi, Tristan and Joey, was a bit worried, and wanted to follow her for obvious reasons.  
  
"Tea, do you wish to join me in relinquishing our souls to dark spirits?"  
  
"Sure, why not? Sounds like fun!" Tea replied in a false voice. She went with Serenity, leaving the guys to themselves.  
  
"man Joey," Yugi said, "Serentiy sure is acting strange. Was she like that this morning?"  
  
"No," Joey explained, "she was fine this morning."  
  
All three were very concerned, but Serenity would have to wait. "Yugi!" cried a familiar voice.  
  
"Mokuba!" Yugi shouted. Mokuba was running as fast as he could, sweating hard and out of breath.  
  
"Yugi, Yugi come quick! Something terrible has happened to my big brother!"  
  
==============================================  
  
Oooooooo, the OOC virus! okay, if you thought this was stupid, then...I don't blame you. Oh well. Chapter 2 will be up soon. Just a little consolation, nothing life-threatening happened to Seto. What then? Well just stick around to chap 2 and find out. Peace! ^^; 


End file.
